


Cliffhanger

by orphan_account



Series: The Tudor Thorns [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, I am going to hell for this, Minecraft, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Smut and Fluff, but what did ya think?, dear god don't let my parents see this, like pika says: it's their thing, my pure 13 yo virgin eyes, they're traumatized, this is my first time so like go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cathy pulls Kat away from playing Minecraft to enjoy more pleasurable pastimes.(or, the alternative to 'Playtime's Over' but they actually *do* itor, the fic that obliterated any chance of saving my pure soul)
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: The Tudor Thorns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057421
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	Cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching dream’s ‘speedrunner vs 4 hunters’ vid when i decided to write some *parrward*, so i guess that was the inspiration for the beginning of this lmao
> 
> this is set in an alternative universe thing to ‘playtime’s over’, because if it were set in the same one, i’d need callbacks to that fic. and yours truly is too lazy for that, so have this *crawls out of bushes and places this fic down*
> 
> this is pretty ooc because i am a simp for dom!kat and useless bottom!cathy, so yeah--
> 
> random note: i’m listening to the prom while i’m writing this and i’m sobbing to ‘unruly heart’ and ‘time to dance’ hhhhh

“Kitten? Kitty, where are you?”

“I’m in the office playing Minecraft!”

Cathy shook her head with a smirk at Kat’s quick, almost automatic reply. She wasn’t surprised, considering the morning had been relatively quiet.

Ever since Anna had introduced Anne to Dream on YouTube, the green queen had gotten hooked and had begged Lina to let her buy Minecraft. Eventually, the golden queen had given in to Anne’s incessant pleading (much to Jane’s dismay), and Anne had been playing nonstop for the past few days with Anna. Screams about hordes of zombies were seldom heard from the secluded office, where the two queens practically lived by now.

Of course, anything that Anne got into was bound to rope her starry-eyed cousin in as well. And so, the Chaos Trio became gaming addicts and had built an entire world together in the pixelated world. Aggressive keysmashes and curses mumbled about ‘zombie piglins’ (whatever that was) were heard daily. Cathy could tell Lina was beginning to regret her choice.

Cathy stalked down the hall, sliding against the wall and peering through the doorway. The sight that greeted her brought a grin to her face. There sat the two cousins and Anna, all at different computers, with headsets on and talking rapidly through the little microphones. 

None of them heard Cathy walk in. Cathy’s heart melted when she saw her girlfriend with her neon pink cat headphones, yelling something about netherite and TNT to Anna. She looked absolutely adorable, swathed in a bubblegum pink sweater too big for her, her hot pink hair folding in a curtain around her shoulders.

“Hello, darling,” Cathy purred, moving one of the ears of Kat’s headphones. Kat squeaked in surprise before grinning and removing her headset entirely, craning her neck to peck Cathy’s lips. “Hi, Cath!”

“Hey, Kat, where did you go?” Anne asked from the other side of the room. She turned, and upon noticing Cathy’s presence, smirked. “Ah,” she hummed in understanding, before turning back and putting her headphones back on.

Cathy smiled at Anne and gave a slight wave before returning her attention to her girlfriend. “I was wondering if you wanted to go cuddle?” she questioned, giving Kat another kiss on the head. The pink queen giggled and nodded, pushing out of her chair. “Yeah!” 

“Have fun, and don’t be too loud,” Anna called without looking up. Cathy started; she hadn’t realized Anna had sensed her presence. Kat, on the other hand, blushed and swatted Anna’s shoulder. “Shut up,” she told her, before taking Cathy’s hand and leading her out of the room. Kat, who was wearing fluffy socks, nearly slipped and brought the blue queen down with her.

Stumbling into Cathy’s room, the two collapsed in a laughing mess on Cathy’s bed. Kat kicked the door shut with her foot before jumping onto Cathy and attacking her with tickles.

Cathy shrieked with laughter and weakly tried to push Kat away. “Kat! You know my weakness is tickles!” she got out between gasps. Kat didn’t stop until Cathy nearly choked, and flopped down on the bed beside her. The two breathed heavily, regaining their breath in silence. 

“So you wanted to cuddle?” Kat asked after a while, propping herself up on an elbow and gazing at Cathy’s face, admiring the soft curves. The blue queen turned her head with a smile. “Yeah. I feel pretty touch-starved,” she confessed.

Kat raised an eyebrow with a devilish grin that sent shivers down Cathy’s spine. She’d clearly learned that from Anne, who was constantly donning that mischevious smirk. Cathy paled, realizing what she’d said. 

_ I meant I wanted cuddles! _

_ Though... I’m not opposed to the alternative. _

Cathy couldn’t help but deadpan her brain. What the hell?

“Touch-starved, you say?” Kat murmured, shifting ever closer to Cathy, who swallowed thickly. If Kat was implying what Cathy thought she was... oh boy.

“Y-yeah?” Cathy managed to squeak, before Kat closed the gap between their lips with a hard kiss. It was a bit rougher than the ones they were used to sharing, but it definitely stirred up heat in Cathy’s gut.

Still connected, the two shifted so they were sitting upright. Cathy’s back hit the headboard of her bed when Kat suddenly pushed her. The pink queen straddled the blue queen’s legs, wrapping her hands around Cathy’s neck and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

“You want to continue?” Kat asked softly, pulling apart for a second. Cathy chased her lips for a moment, then pouted. “Yes,” she replied, then lunged forwards hungrily. Kat laughed against her lips before melting into the kiss.

Eventually, Kat’s tongue asked for permission, which Cathy happily granted, letting the pink queen bite down on Cathy’s lower lip. She groaned slightly, enjoying the feeling and trying desperately to ignore the heat spreading throughout her body.

It didn’t work. She relucatantly broke the kiss again to remove her sweatshirt as Kat studied her intently. Cathy couldn’t help but redden under the intensity of which her girlfriend was watching her with, her eyes lingering on every curve of her body.

Kat shot Cathy a smirk when she was caught staring - though, it felt as if  _ Cathy _ were the one who was caught. Then, the younger removed her sweater and grabbed Cathy’s hips, colliding them in a mess of clacking teeth and guttural moans.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Kat murmured in a low voice next to Cathy’s ear, to which the blue queen bit back another moan and nodded. She inhaled sharply when she felt Kat’s lips trail away from her mouth and move down her neck, leaving lovebites all around her collarbone. 

All the skin around her neck would be covered in purple hickeys by the time they were finished, but the blue queen couldn’t care less. 

They were the claiming marks of Kat. She belonged wholly to the pink queen, a thought that turned her on arguably more than it should have. 

A growl sounded when Kat’s mouth reached the collar of Cathy’s shirt. It was partially see-through, and Cathy’s black bra was visible through the fabric, but apparently that wasn’t a satisfying-enough view for Kat. She pawed at it before sliding it off Cathy’s body in one smooth motion, letting the fresh air hit Cathy’s skin all at once.

And again, Cathy tried not to squirm under Kat’s gaze. There was an unmistakable glint of mischeviousness in her glowing brown eyes, which only made the throbbing between Cathy’s legs amplify. “Fuck.” 

The curse slipped out of Cathy’s mouth before she could stop it, and her eyes slid halfway shut. Kat cocked her head to the side, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smirk.

It was hot. It was  _ really _ hot, and the survivor couldn’t take it anymore.

“Do you want something?” Kat asked sweetly, clasping her hands together. She definitely knew what Cathy wanted, and the fact that she was in power in the moment was very appealing to her. She was going to make Cathy beg for it.

Cathy glared at her, but her eyes were pleading. Still, it would be embarrassing if she gave in right away, so she remained composed for as long as she could.

Which wasn’t long at all. Not in the slightest. 

Kat loved the way Cathy’s resolve slowly crumbled the more the heat ramped up. Every second that passed, Kat fell a little more in love with the way Cathy lost her grip on reality. Eventually, the blue queen’s eyes opened and she gazed at Kat with wide eyes. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything? I’ll just leave if--” Kat started, crossing her arms, but Cathy cut her off.

“N-no, don’t go, I  _ do _ need something,” she mumbled, leaning forwards. Kat raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“Yes, darling?”

Shit. The way Kat’s voice lowered huskily, the way she licked her lips,  _ everything _ about the pink queen was perfect in Cathy’s eyes. She was so desperate for Kat, she completely forgot about her composure.

“Please- please touch me,” she asked quietly, stifling another moan as Kat batted her eyelashes. 

“Good girl. You used your words,” Kat praised in a murmur, reaching forwards to tuck a curl behind Cathy’s ear. The mere skin-to-skin contact was enough to coax a whine out of Cathy. Kat chuckled.

Then, she lunged and began biting at Cathy’s shoulder, leaving more purple marks. The blue queen’s mouth parted to let loose a series of breathy moans and whimpers as Kat moved to the valley of her breasts. 

“Good girl,” she whispered again, before pulling the bra off of Cathy’s torso and catching her left nipple in her mouth. Cathy’s hands tangled in Kat’s pink tips, pulling and kneading as the pleasure washed over her in waves. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck--” The stream of curses didn’t stop when Kat switched to the other side, opting to use her hand to stimulate the bud she’d just been sucking on. Cathy’s hips bucked up for friction when Kat bit down slightly, to which Kat smirked at. 

Her precious Cathy, unravelling because of her.

“Shhh,” Kat hushed, reaching up to give Cathy a short kiss, then pulling away with her teeth. Cathy nodded quickly, biting her lip so hard it almost bled. 

Kat had to admit - Cathy’s tameness and compliance was very enamouring. She would soak up every second of it, because it wasn’t very often you’d see the composed and elegant Catherine Parr, falling apart (a- _ parr _ -t) at the seams.

“Kat?” Cathy asked, snapping Kat out of her trance. Her voice was high pitched and needy, coated in fervor.

“Oh, of course, darling,” Kat murmured, peppering kisses down Cathy’s stomach, over her abs, and down to her hips. She pulled down Cathy’s sweats at an agonizingly slow pace, throwing them against the door with a dull thud. She then lowered to her knees, teasing around the waistband of Cathy’s underwear, and skimmed over them to her inner thighs, never quite reaching the centre.

Cathy’s toes and muscles were clenching, and the hair pulling got more aggressive as she tried to steer Kat closer to where she  _ really _ needed her. Kat merely smirked at the growing wet patch on the fabric.

“Please,” Cathy gasped, arching her back into Kat’s soft touch. 

And Kat complied.

Finally, she pulled Cathy’s panties down to her ankles, gripped her hips for good measure, then began.

Cathy lost her hold on reality, her vision spinning as Kat licked a hot stripe up her clit. The moan that escaped her bruised lips was the loudest one yet, one that stirred up something in Kat’s body as well. 

The blue queen continued to pull at Kat’s hair to the point where it was painful. The pink queen repeatedly licked and kissed Cathy’s throbbing slit.

Kat’s arms began to hurt from holding down Cathy’s hips - they were bucking so violently, her hands almost slipped.

Cathy moaned at the contact from Kat’s tongue - it felt like Heaven on her lover’s lips.

Suddenly, she looked up in confusion when the pace of Kat’s tongue slowed, wincing when her neck cracked. “Why’d you stop?” she whined. Kat grinned, her mouth shining.

“I didn’t stop,” she said, right before inserting a finger into Cathy’s clit. 

The blue queen practically screamed, and Kat groaned at the pressure of Cathy’s walls compressing around her finger. She pumped it in and out at a rapid pace, smirking at how easily it moved. 

“Kat--” Cathy whispered in a strained voice. She’d thrown her head back, arching into Kat’s touch. 

“Are you close?” the pink queen asked, adding a second digit. Cathy’s answer was a stretched out moan. Considering how drawn out the foreplay had been, Cathy could have come from Kat’s words alone.

“That’s it,” Kat crooned, licking her lips as Cathy’s walls compressed. She crooked her fingers up into Cathy’s g-spot, feeling her lover’s orgasm building higher and higher--

And suddenly Kat removed her fingers, leaving Cathy feeling more hollow than ever. Her neck snapped up once more, moaning helplessly. “Kat! I was-- I was so close,” she complained, untangling her hands from the pink queen’s hair and fisting the sheets. Kat simply smirked, clucking her tongue.

“Do you want me to continue?” Kat asked, her voice dripping with the same honey it had earlier. Cathy swallowed and nodded quickly, but that wasn’t enough for Kat, who raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

“I want to hear you say it,” she murmured, grasping Cathy’s hips again and angling her face towards Cathy’s clit. “So, let me ask you again: do you really want this?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Cathy gasped with no hesitation, her breaths ragged and uneven. “Yes, please!”

“Please what?” Kat already had Cathy under her physical control, but she wanted Cathy’s verbal consent.

Swallowing hard, Cathy met Kat’s eyes with burning cheeks. “Please  _ fuck me _ .”

“There you go,” Kat praised at those three words, slipping her still-wet fingers back in. Cathy’s hips bucked up at the touch, and once again Kat struggled to hold down her hips. Then she added a third digit, stretching Cathy’s core and eliciting  _ delicious _ moans from the blue queen.

“Kat, I’m gonna-- I--” Cathy stammered, her voice wavering and her lips trembling from the pleasure building at a fiery pace. Kat hummed, nodding once to let her know it was okay to come.

With a scream and an exhaling gust of air from her nose, Cathy was tipped over the edge. Kat relished in the juice spilling over her fingers, guiding Cathy gently through her orgasm. 

“KatKittenKatherineKitfuckfuckfuck--” All of Kat’s nicknames mingled with profanities spilled out of Cathy’s mouth as her trembling hips came down from the high she’d gotten.

Holding the blue queen’s gaze steadily, Kat removed her fingers and licked them clean one by one. 

Cathy looked absolutely dissheveled. Her curly brown hair was falling in her eyes and sticking to her forehead, her skin sweaty and flushed. Her neck resembled a battlefield, dotted with a myriad of hickeys. And the spot on the sheets in between her legs would definitely need cleaning up soon.

“Holy shit,” Cathy murmured once she’d recovered. She sat up, running a hand through her hair. “That was amazing, Kitten,” she told her girlfriend affectionately. 

Kat simply smiled, cradling her wrist, which ached a little. Cathy beckoned for her, and Kat jumped onto the bed beside her, nuzzling into the crook of Cathy’s neck.

Shivering slightly, Cathy pulled the covers up over her chest and covered Kat as well. They remained in a peaceful silence for a while, not needing to talk to enjoy each other’s company.

At least, it was silent until footsteps pounded down the hall and Cathy’s door was thrown open. The couple’s heads both whipped to the side, and colour darkened Cathy’s cheeks as she spotted the wicked smirk on both Anne and Anna’s faces.

“Holy shit,” Anne exclaimed, echoing Cathy’s previous words. “My baby cousin is a top!” she crowed gleefully, rushing forwards and hugging Kat around the neck.

Kat looked very uncomfortable. “You- you heard us?” was all she managed to get out. Anne flashed her her signature grin, and Anna chuckled from the doorway.

“Every last bit,” Anna confirmed, to which the two in bed paled at. “And now I know that Cathy’s a useless bottom,” she teased, sticking her tongue out and winking.

Pulling the covers up around her neck so only her head was visible, Cathy bit her lip and looked away.  _ Embarrassed _ wasn’t a good enough word to describe how she felt. Maybe  _ mortified. _

“Also, you guys were so  _ loud _ ! Like, we had our headphones on, when suddenly I hear a scream from your room,” Anne began, jutting her chin out at Cathy. 

She didn’t like where this conversation was going one bit.

“At first I thought someone was getting murdered, so Anna and I jumped out of our seats to go see what happened. But then we hear a fucking moan,” she continued with a laugh. “And we realize you two are fucking... so we waited till you were done to burst in here, in all our glory.”

Kat and Cathy exchanged a glance silently.

“Welp, we’re going to leave you two alone to have more couple time,” Anna declared, grabbing the doorknob as Anne leaped out of the room with a jump. “Bye, Kat! And you too, useless bottom!” she said with a snicker. Anne echoed her laughter as Anna closed the door, and the two continued down the hall.

Cathy and Kat were silent, staring at the door. They hadn’t fully grasped the situation yet, except -- Anne and Anna had heard them  _ fucking. _ Over the loud noises of their video game, they’d heard them.

“Oh, we are so screwed if Lina and Jane find out,” Cathy groaned, her head collapsing into her hands. 

But Kat removed them gently, meeting Cathy’s eyes with a soft smile.

“They don’t  _ need _ to find out, love,” she told her quietly. Cathy gave her a grateful smile.

“Yeah, I guess so. Let’s just hope Anne and Anna don’t tell them, then...” she trailed off, sighing. There was a brief silence. Then,

“Thank you for that.. amazing experience,” Cathy murmured, nuzzling Kat’s neck. Kat giggled, and Cathy melted at the sweet sound.

“It was no problem. You did amazing,” she praised, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you, Kitten,” Cathy said, yawning slightly. Kat gazed at her lover with adoration.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sinner and there is no going back. oh my god my pure virgin eYES--
> 
> also!! i’m not going to be active for the next few months, because i want to take time off for myself. i hope you understand. i’ll be back soon because i can’t stay away from what i love for too long, but i just needed a break. love y’all, and i hope you enjoyed 😏
> 
> edit: i lied. i'm addicted to this site and i'm not going anywhere uwu
> 
> double edit: ignore that last edit, i'm taking a break. i'll randomly leave comments or respond to them, if i get the chance, though. bye! <3


End file.
